Oasis in the Waste
by FatherOfChaos
Summary: Harry's world is in ruins, he must find a new world for his people and his family. This new world is one that he will have to be careful in, as when you play the Game of Thrones you win, or you die.


**A/N – I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

Harrison Potter stared down at the small insignificant blood-red stone. It was amazing how such a small stone could cause so much chaos. 

It wasn't always this way. They had once lived in a free and democratic society where people had worried about normal things, like the weather or the latest gossip. However, that had all changed when Voldemort had risen. In Harry's first year Voldemort had stolen the Philosophers stone. In his third year, his Godfather had escaped Azkaban a murderer only to turn out innocent. In his fourth the. In his fourth year, the Tri-wizard tournament was held and in the final task, he was forced to fight Voldemort. He had barely escaped with his life. In his fifth year the ministry, which basically consisted of Voldemort's followers at this point, had placed their _esteemed_ undersecretary at Hogwarts, where she had proceeded to torture the students. It was only in his seventh year that Voldemort attacked. It had all culminated in a final duel, where Harry triumphed through sheer dumb luck. It had been a week of celebration. The philosophers stone was taken from Voldemort's rotting corpse and gifted to Harry. He had been raised as a hero once more.

It hadn't mattered though. In Voldemort's arrogance, he had revealed the magical world to the muggles. What followed was years of war. Finally, in the end, all that was left was utter destruction. Only Hogwarts remained standing. The Gringotts vaults had survived underground but practically every goblin had been slain. Everything else was destroyed by the muggles nuclear weapons. The wizarding populations were decimated. Going from around one hundred million to just over one hundred thousand. It was then that it started. They all poured to Hogwarts. Bringing with them every possession they owned and they all had looked to Harry. He had led them through the wizarding wars and then the muggle wars. They saw no reason for him to stop. So he had taken the burden upon his shoulders. He started by expanding the Hogwarts wards. They now covered not just Hogwarts but the surrounding area as well. Hogsmeade had been expanded and became a small city. It had been an impressive site.

It had taken them fifty years to prepare the grounds and wards themselves. It had taken the remaining thirty-five years to gather everything they would need. Eighty-five years of nonstop work had finally resulted in this. Hogwarts had been turned into a world all on its own. Runes were carved into every space on the boundary walls. The ward stones which once filled the space of a small table now filled space around the size of a room. Underground of course but still impressive. 

The surviving species were captured and enclosed in the grounds. All had been put into a deep sleep for the upcoming journey. Gringotts had been raided and every single vault had been ransacked, picked apart for the knowledge and wealth they contained. The Muggle and wizarding world had been searched for any remaining knowledge and resources, and all of it was stored in Hogwarts. 

Once more Harry looked upon the small blood red stone. He would have to sacrifice his greatest possession for a slim chance of survival. It was the hardest decision of his life. This stone had allowed him and his closest supporters and loved ones to remain young. To remain in their twenty-year-old bodies while everyone else had aged. He would have to sacrifice it.

Letting out a long drawn out breath Harry looked over their work. His work. Hogwarts stood upon a hill overlooking the emerald city. They had called it that in his honour. They said it was fitting to name their city after their Kings eyes. As he would always watch over it and protect them. He once more looked down at the stone. Once more he tried to convince himself that it was for the betterment of the whole society. The betterment of the Kingdom. His Kingdom. With slightly shaking hands he raised his wands. In his right hand, he held his faithful holly wand. In his left, he held the elder wand. It was a perfect combination. The Deathstick and the Pheonix feather. Where there's death there's life and vice versa. It felt as though he was losing a piece of himself as he started to carve. Runes glowed along the new unfathomably powerful ward stone and former Philosophers stone. Harrison Potter, King of the Emerald Kingdom sacrificed his life serving his Kingdom. What many didn't realise was he sacrificed his immortality as well. 

It was finally time. The ritual had been prepared and the ultimate sacrifice had been made. It was time for the Kingdom to leave this universe. It was time for them to start fresh in a new world. A new chance. A second chance. Harry raised his wand and sent green sparks into the air. As one the Emerald Kingdom started to chant and pour their magic into the ritual. All around the city runes started to glow. The chanting grew louder, and just as it reached its peak it stopped. The world twisted and warped around him. It felt as though he was simultaneously apparating and portkeying. It felt painful almost and seem to go on endlessly. Finally with a loud bang it ended. Harrison opened his eyes. At some time during the journey, he had fallen. Raising himself from the ground he staggered to his feet. From his position at the top of the tallest tower he was greeted with a sight he hadn't seen in many years. Hogwarts appeared to have landed atop a small mountain. At the base sat the Emerald city. Around them stretched endless fields of red sand. In the distance stretched bright blue oceans. It was… disappointing. The mountain Hogwarts sat on could probably be mined but the fields could not be farmed. It was crushing, but they would adapt. They would find ways to grow their crops and they would survive. For they had one thing on their side that would give them the advantage. They had magic.


End file.
